This application relates to a partial body covering to be used by dentists, opticians, dermatologists, and other professionals who work closely with their clients or patients. The drape is intended to eliminate the opportunity or chance of touching the patient""s chest that could lead to a vicarious tactile sensation.
In today""s litigious world more and more opticians, ophthalmologists, dentists, makeup artists, and other professionals who work closely with their patients as opposed to xe2x80x9cat arms"" lengthxe2x80x9d are being charged falsely with xe2x80x9cunwanted touching of bodily parts.xe2x80x9d
Cosmetologists use drapes and dentists use a bib but the beauty shop apron or the barber shop aprons are just that. This one-piece light fabric, usually cotton or polyester, is placed over the customer""s thorax to keep clothing free of cut hair. Dentists use a bib much like the bib people receive in a restaurant when eating lobster.
Problems arise in several arenas. First, for dentists who often place instruments on the patient""s chest for either convenience or timeliness of access for complex dental work. Makeup artists often have clients"" in a particularly reclined position for easier access to the face. The chances of touching the chest area of a female, especially a well-endowed one, with the elbow or wrist are quite high whether intentional, or as more than likely, unintentional. The same is true for opticians and ophthalmologist who often work in low lit rooms with patients in a seated or semi-reclined position.
The purpose of the device of this invention is to protect both the patient and customer from unwanted touching and to protect the professionals from unfounded charges. In short, the close contact drape of this invention presents a psychological barrier for the benefit of both the wearer and the worker, and a physical impediment to the tactile sensation of touching soft tissue, whether done accidently, unknowingly, or intentionally.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features, properties, the selection of components which are amplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference is made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
A heavy fabric drape conveniently built of flexible panels sewn or otherwise retained in a permanent position, whose location is specifically chosen, such as to inhibit any tactile sensation, vicarious or otherwise, of a worker to the wearer""s chest area.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a body drape that covers the body from the neck to the lap area. The drape is shaped to permit full arm movement and is secured around the neck by hook and loop closure [e.g., Velcro(copyright)] to retain it in the desired location.
It is another object of this invention to provide a drape having built-in flexible panels that inhibit tactile sensation normally derived from a touching of the human body in areas in which the panels within the drape overlie the body.
It is a third object of the invention to provide an easy to clean protection drape that can be wiped to remove soiling, dirt, and debris, sterilized and folded for storage until it is again needed for use.
It is a fourth object of the invention to provide a lightweight reusable chest protection drape for use by but not limited to opticians, dentists, physicians, makeup artists, and hair designers.
It is a fifth object of this invention to provide a device to inhibit the potential claims of unwanted physical touching being made by persons being treated against the professional provider.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.